


Only Human

by Tat_Tat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Steven Universe pairings with the guys and the gems. Mix of SFW and NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Rose/Greg.

Greg thought it was a strapon, and then Rose pressed into him, her warmth and the scent of roses enveloping his senses. 

He shivered, bewildered. He looked over his shoulder, a dry laugh leaving his mouth. 

“You-- you really are an alien,” he said shakily, and maybe Rose heard him, humming quietly as she began to move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill I did on the SU Kink meme. 
> 
> Pearl/Mayor Dewey, some light femdom and pegging and masturbation fantasy.

He closed his eyes to remember her better, to knit together the details and make his desire whole. He smelled talc and lye on her porcelain skin as he imagined her warmth pressed against him. Her long arms wrapped around him, palms pressed against his bare chest, slick with sweat.

He shuddered as he felt the head of the dildo press against his thigh, cool and wet with lube. He spread his legs and took himself in his eager hand. She pressed again and he felt the tip slip inside. She whispered and nibbled on his ear. Her voice encouraged him, and he found he could take it all in. For her.

The strange full feeling made him groan. He was vulnerable, spread wide open.The insecurity passed. She rocked her hips, sighed against his cheek. It was all worth it to hear her voice, breathy and passionate.

He thought about that long lanky body naked against his. He licked his lips and imagined the salt of her cunt, felt her pretty lips wrapped around his penis.

Her form was elegant, her thrusts slow and concentrated. She was so gentle, even though he ached with need. He begged her to go faster. He has to come now, but she’d chastise his impatience.

“Only patient boys get to come, William.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pearl/Mayor Dewey

Her back presses against the boxes full of political paraphernalia. Glowsticks, election pins, and T-shirts fall out of one of the boxes but no one stops to pick up the mess. That's strange for Pearl, to leave the mess there. She does glance over at the pile, and considers it, but he rolls his tongue along her slit, and she forgets to think.


	4. a startling engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW Mayor Dewey/Holo Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone made this post:  
> http://02dia.tumblr.com/post/129210063484
> 
> And of course I had to write something for it.

i.

 

Steven was concerned for Mayor Dewey.

For the past few weeks, Steven stopped by City Hall regularly to make sure he was still alive, that Holo Pearl hadn’t found something sharp and challenged him to a duel. Steven had tried to bring Pearl into solving this dilemma. It was her fault anyway. 

Pearl hadn't meant to be vindictive. Ever since the play they had been talking more often and gradually Mayor Dewey had become bolder in his advances, knocking on the door to the beach house, asking for Pearl. He still sweated profusely in her presence and though he meant to ask her out on a date, the words refused to edge out of his mouth. So he would tug on his shirt collar-- suddenly too tight-- and talk with Pearl about politics, or the past. 

Pearl didn’t mind his company but she was a busy Gem. Mayor Dewey was still talking, and Garnet said they really needed to go, that the Crystalline Vortex would wait for no one. He had hardly noticed that she had left Holo Pearl in her stead.

When Mayor Dewey finally finished talking, the first words Holo Pearl said to him were, “Do you wish to engage in--”

And mishearing Holo Pearl, there were tears in Mayor Dewey’s eyes. “Engaged? I-- I thought you would never ask!” And then, muttering to himself, sweating, “Much less go on a date with me.” He gave Holo Pearl his best trustworthy mayor smile, the one he wore for political scandals and press releases, and held her hand.

“Do you wish to due--”

“Shhh.” He pressed a finger to Holo Pearl’s lips. “You don’t have to say another word.”

 

ii.

"Parry. Parry. Thrust!" Holo Pearl cried out, gesturing wildly with her hand holding a full glass of wine. It sloshed out, staining the front of Mayor Dewey's tuxedo.

"That's a rental!"

"Challenger defeated." Holo Pearl replied coldly.


End file.
